A usar un limón
by Margot03
Summary: SasuNaru-One-shoot.AU/UA.-Esto es guerra-Lo se-Desperdiciaras mucho jugo-Eso tambien lo se-Sabes que los limones se usaban como condones?-Fantastico, a nuestros ancestros no se les ocurrio forrarse con plastico-Gaara!-Naruto!-Sasuke-Trae a Sai-ttebayo!


Ok contesto al reto de Chibi Hanage en amor yaoi, titulado A Usar un Limón XD

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishi Kishi, la trama de la historia si es mía, si osas robarla, y usarla en otra pagina sin mi permiso, te busco, te encuentro, por que se que te encontrare y no querrás saber lo que te hare.

Advertencias: La historia es SasuNaru, con lemon así que si no te gusta la pareja cierra la ventana u.u La historia es AU/UA.

Palabras que deben estar:

-Cama, condón, plástico, frutas verdes y ramen.

Frases que deben estar (pueden elegir una si desean):

-"¿Como mierda quieres usar un condón?

-¡Me voy de la casa, no te soporto!

-Vamos, jodeme contra la pared.

Las use todas xD

A leer!

* * *

Naruto Namikaze se levanto de la cama, su novio Sasuke Uchiha había salido al trabajo desde temprano y como hoy era su día libre, se dio el lujo de dormir hasta tarde, miro el reloj, eran las 1:00 P.M, su estomago emitió un sonido que interpreto como hambre, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera esperanzado.

Nada….

¡No había nada en la nevera! Disgustado se metió a la ducha, se vistió con unos jeans negros, un suéter naranja que llevaba cocido en la espalda un espiral rojo como símbolo de su familia y unas zapatillas de igual color. Tomo su monedero y se dirigió al supermercado, a comprar alimentos para abastecer la nevera, nuevamente…

Él y Sasuke trabajaban en empresas importantes, cuando sus padres murieran Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke heredaría Uchiha's Corporation y Sasuke seria el sub-director, lo mismo pasaba con él, cuando sus padres murieran su hermano mayor, Deidara heredaría Namikaze's Corporation y él seria el sub-director.

Después de tomar todo lo indispensable para sobrevivir, se dirigió a la caja, cuando estaba llegando se topo con una pila de limones, el limón era su fruta cítrica favorita, le encantaba hacer limonada, era refrescante. Compro unos 30 limones aproximadamente, y entonces se encamino tranquilo a pagar, salió del supermercado riendo a carcajadas ya que la cajera con gran impresión al cobrar no contuvo un audible susurro:

-Si que te gusta los limones.

-Mas de lo que crees-ttebayo.

Esas deliciosas frutas verdes inevitablemente le recordaban a Sasuke.

Camino a casa se encontró con Gaara.

Gaara era un pelirrojo de piel blanca, ojos verdes con un toque azul, aguamarinas, era un poco mas alto que Naruto.

Naruto era un rubio de ojos azules y tez bronceada, con tres graciosas marcas en las mejillas con las que curiosamente nació.

Y Sasuke tenía los cabellos negros con un toque azul, piel nívea y ojos profundamente negros.

Sasuke siempre había estado celoso de Gaara, Naruto conoció a Gaara cuando tenían tres años y se lo presento a Sasuke, quien se tuvo que ir de vacaciones con su familia a América y cuando regreso a Japón encontró que Gaara y Naruto eran inseparables, cuando Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron novios, este ultimo nunca entendió que Naruto y Gaara se querían como hermanos.

-Hola Gaara!-grito Naruto emocionado.

-Hola Naruto…-susurro Gaara.

-Que te paso?

-Discutí con Sai.

-Oh….que tal si vamos a mi apartamento y mientras me ayudas a preparar limonada me cuentas?

-Vamos-dijo Gaara mientras tomaba una de las bolsas que cargaba el rubio.

Al llegar al departamento Naruto con ayuda de Gaara acomodo el mercado, y comenzaron a preparar ramen. Mientras cocinaban Naruto se dispuso a escuchar a Gaara y a darle consejos, al parecer Gaara y Sai se habían peleado por una estupidez, relacionada con el arte.

Después de comer un buen plato de ramen, Naruto tomo la bolsa de limones y en compañía de Gaara se sentaron sobre la cama y sacaron todos los limones para comenzar a cortarlos.

-De verdad te gusta la limonada-comento Gaara sonriendo.

-Sí, Gaara me hacia falta hablar contigo hermano, hace cuanto que no nos vemos, un mes?

-Naruto, no nos vemos desde ayer-respondió Gaara riendo.

-Oh…rayos-dijo Naruto al tiempo que reía junto a Gaara.

Ninguno de los dos sintieron el paso del tiempo mientras hablaban de trivialidades, ya eran las 7 P.M, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento llegaría Sasuke.

Gaara estaba frente a Naruto, dándole la espalda a las almohadas, Naruto lo había ayudado a cambiar, a ser feliz, Naruto le presento a Sai, quien era el primo de Sasuke, Naruto lo había ayudado en todo, un brillo de malicia paso por sus ojos y una idea se formulo en su cabeza.

El pelirrojo tomo un limón que ya estaba cortado a la mitad y lo exprimió sobre la cabeza de Naruto escuchando un grito de sorpresa de parte del rubio y una incontenible carcajada salió de su boca, carcajada que callo cuando sintió que Naruto exprimía un limón sobre él.

-Esto es guerra-susurro Gaara.

-Lo se-respondió Naruto.

-Desperdiciaras mucho jugo.

-Eso también lo se.

Gaara detuvo en alto la mano de Naruto la cual tenia un limón listo para impactar sobre su cabeza, aquel acto causo que perdieran el equilibrio, cayendo Gaara sobre las almohadas y Naruto sobre él, los limones comenzaron a dispersarse por la cama, algunos que todavía estaban enteros cayeron al piso, ninguno escucho la puerta abrirse, estaban riendo mientras se secaban el rostro con las manos. Ninguno se movio, Naruto segui sobre Gaara y Sasuke en el marco de la puerta.

Otra razón por la que Sasuke y Gaara no se llevaban bien, es porque Naruto besaba a Deidara en los labios, por que eran hermanos, un beso sin malicia, se besaban al saludarse y al despedirse, no le veían nada malo, era un beso entre hermanos, cuando Naruto adopto a Gaara como su hermano, él y Deidara lo besaban como si fuera de la familia, como si tuvieran la misma sangre, la cuestión era que eso no era asi.

El celular de Gaara comenzó a vibrar, al terminar de hablar le comunico a Naruto que Sai lo había llamado y que debía irse.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Gaara saliendo del departamento.

-Claro! Trae a Sai-ttebayo.

-Cuenta con eso-dijo Gaara mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba.

-Sabes a limón Gaara-dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

-Mira quien lo dice, baka.

Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con un Sasuke para nada feliz.

-Que te paso a ti ahora teme?

-Que hacia el mapache aquí?

-Sasuke, por favor no te pongas celoso, Gaara es mi hermano, lo encontré triste y se vino conmigo mientras conversábamos.

-No lo soporto.

-Y eso?

-No me gusta

-Sabes que? ¡Me voy de la casa, no te soporto! Ya los celos me cabrean

Naruto se dio la vuelta pero sintió como Sasuke lo agarro de la muñeca y lo tiro sobre la cama.

-Naruto…lo siento-susurro Sasuke.

Y Naruto lo beso, un beso dulce que se torno apasionado, no supo ni como ni cuando estaban desnudos y Sasuke estaba listo para penetrarlo.

-¿Qué tal si usamos un limón?-comento Naruto mientras tomaba un limón que estaba debajo de la almohada, cortado a la mitad.

-¿Cómo mierda quieres usar un limón?

-En la antigüedad se usaban como condones.

-Fantástico, y es que a nuestros ancestros nunca se les ocurrio forrarse con un pedazo de plástico-susurro Sasuke desesperado.

-Yo se como quiero usar el limón-dijo Naruto mientras lo exprimía sobre el miembro de Sasuke y se lo metía a la boca succionando, subiendo y bajando, escuchando gemidos de la boca de Sasuke, que no hacían mas que excitarlo, haciendo que llegara al orgasmo, tragándose todo el liquido.

Se aproximo a Sasuke, y lo beso, se inclino sobre su oído, mientras rozaba sus miembros.

-Sabes a limón, eso es rico.

-Dobe.

Naruto se sentó sobre el miembro de Sasuke, penetrándose, sacando gemidos, por parte de los dos.

-**Vamos, jodeme contra la pared.**

**Fin **

**xD**

* * *

Que tal si me dejas un review?

Cari-sama


End file.
